dinorpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicolas Mulot
Location The Edge of the Forest ; Use : Mission Giver Conversation A man dressed in safari clothing is standing at the Edge of the Grumhel Jungle. He seems to waiting for something.... # Talk to him #: Grumhel Jungle! This wild yet tranquil place is protected from agressors by it's dangerous wildlife. Today the Jungle has an mysterious aura that charms hundreds of explorers every year! ## But ... who are you? ##: Nicolas Mulot! journalist for Ouïaïa magazine and lover of Dinoland! ### Isn't it a bit dangerous for a journalist to be here? ###: Not for an extreme journalist like me. I'm here to discover all things wild! An undiscovered world, beautiful wildlife, wonderous plants in all their glory, there are so many fabulous things to discover at every turn! #### Are there nice plants around here? ####: The beauty of these millenium trees is hidden to most, but for those who know where to look, they're a sensual delight. Exotic scents, multicoloured flowers, luxurious vegetation, Grumhel Jungle really is a wonder of Mother Nature! ##### Why haven't you entered the jungle then? #####: Let's just say that there are some pretty dangerous plants in the jungle ... like the "Black Virulent Toxicae" or the "Giant Liver-Eating Lily".... ###### Ah ... So you wanted to say that you don't dare to see it by yourself? (see answer below) ###### I have another question! (see answer below) ##### Tell me about the Jungle wildlife... (see answer below) ##### What kind of mysteries exist here? (see answer below) #### Tell me about the Jungle wildlife... ####: Between Bramble Eaters, Korgons and Tawny-Bats. The Grumhel Jungle contains many hidden dangers beyond your wildest dreams! Much like Hostile Land and Promised Land, this part of Dinoland cannot be so easily travelled.... ##### Are there nice plants around here? (see answer above) ##### What kind of mysteries exist here? (see answer below) #### What kind of mysteries exist here? ####: I don't know for the moment ... But ... I am sure that there are a lot of fabulous things hidden in this jungle! You just have to be daring enough to enter .... ##### Ah ... You're scared? Is it that you don't want to enter the jungle alone? #####: I think it would be a good idea to first plan a reconnaissance mission before choosing to delve into depths of Grumhel Jungle! ###### I can help if you want? ######: That would be an excellent idea! The jungle is difficult to explore single-handedly, a helping hand would be very welcome indeed. Thanks young man! ####### Check missions list #######: Quest: The Perilous Road #######: Quest: Allergies #######: Quest: Cartography #######: Quest: Remedy #######: Quest: Adventurer's Kit ###### I have another question! ######: Are you sure you want to enter the mysterious Grumhel Jungle? ####### Are there nice plants around here? (see answer above) ####### Tell me about the Jungle wildlife... (see answer above) ####### What kind of mysteries exist here? (see answer above) ##### Are there nice plants around here? (see answer above) ##### Tell me about the Jungle wildlife... (see answer above) After you completed Allergies A man dressed in safari clothing is standing at the Edge of the Grumhel Jungle. He seems to be waiting for something.... # Talk to him #: While Nicolas Mulot is talking you notice, with horror, that his face is puffing up and is beginning to become covered with warts and spots!! ## Wooaaww! What's happening to your face!?! ##: Ehmm ... Hellow. I don't meen two bwe roode, but I fink that the plwaants you have bwought were a bit... ehmm tofic ... I fink fhat my plwaant allergies are plwaying up ... Can you maybe felp me to fwind a rwemedy? ... ### Let's see... ###: This takes you to the mission list where all missions except Remedy are unavailable unless already completed. Category:NPCs Category:Mission Giver